


I Don't Miss You, I Miss the Misery

by nunyasol



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin II (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood, Blood Drinking, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Humiliation, Knotting, Love/Hate, Masochism, Master/Slave, Panic Attacks, Ryker is not a good person, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Smut, Some Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunyasol/pseuds/nunyasol
Summary: She was young, attractive, promising, desperate and a submissive slut for pain. He was rich, ageless, powerful, immoral and a violent, dominant sadist. Shake 'em, stir 'em and spill 'em in a creepy mansion and let the magic happen. By magic I mean sexual slavery, abuse and lots of orgasms.The destination for most of the results of my ill-advised obsession with a certain D:OSII villain. Read my stand-alone fics for more details on this relationship and a teensy bit of game lore. These are shorter works that revolve around a specific theme (check the chapter titles). They might not stay consistent with each other but I will do my best to make them possible within canon, as always. Archive Warnings and Tags will be updated as needed.  Will try to include content warnings inside specific chapters so you can read or skip as desired <3
Relationships: Ryker (Divinity: Original Sin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	I Don't Miss You, I Miss the Misery

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Description of a panic attack.

"Have you ever considered you might get pregnant from this?" 

Lately, Ryker had taken the habit of having inane conversations in the middle of sex. He particularly liked to ask questions. Most of the time Ava got away with a "Yes, Master" or No, Master". Sometimes even an "uh huh" while gritting her teeth through his careless rutting. This question, however, Ava realized she couldn't wave away when she felt herself tighten around his cock.

He stifled a moan, then chuckled darkly in her ear. "Some say it is not possible for elves and humans to breed. Others say that half-breeds are so rare only one every thousand years is born."

"T-then it's no use to t-think about it," Ava stammered, trying to take deep breaths between his thrusts. The whirlwind of emotions forming inside her did not slow down.

"Oh, you wound me!" Ryker exclaimed with false hurt. Down on all fours, she couldn't see his face, but she could hear the venom in his voice.

"See, elves naturally have a low birth rate, probably as an exchange for our long lives. Regarding half-breeds, because of the aggressive and conquering nature of your species, most recorded matings have been between a human male and an elven female." His thrusts slowed down as he talked, reaching a slow drag for the last few words.

"Maybe human females are as fecund with an elven male as they are with a human." He stopped, cock snug inside her.

The air was heavy with expectation. Ava was panting, trying to compose herself but increasingly flustered. Her eyes filled with tears: of fear or anger, she could not tell. "I don't understand why you bring this up now, M-Master." Her voice came out higher than she intended. She tried to curl into herself but he grasped her wrists and spread her arms forward.

He licked his lips audibly and whispered in her ear, "Because I want to fuck a baby in you."

"No!" Ava whimpered but Ryker returned to thrusting hard into her. She was afraid, angry and aroused like never before. Her cunt clenched down on his cock, drawing animalistic moans from Ryker to match her own squeals.

“Stop complaining you stupid whore,” he laughed cruely, “I have cum dozens of times in you already and I will do it dozens of times more.”

"Please, Master! I hadn’t thought about that before…" She hid her face in the blankets, wet with her tears. Ryker pulled her by the hair and pressed his mouth against her cheek.

“Not my fault you are such a whore you cannot think after getting a load pumped in you.” He slowly dragged his tongue across her cheek. “Anyway, you obviously want this.”

“I don’t,” Ava complained, but failed to stop a moan when his cock thrust in deeper. 

“You are enjoying it, Ava. Don't lie to me. Even if I hadn’t spent months learning from your flesh, your cunt is sopping wet. You are not fooling anyone.” He nipped her earlobe with sharp teeth. 

Ava hid her face again. The mere thought of giving in to the pleasure conjured a chorus of disapproving voices.  _ Easy. Whore. Disgusting. Slut. She asked for it _ . Snide comments, whispered rumors, drunken shouts. For her whole life they had preached the dire consequences of following her desires. Soon there was nothing else but these voices, getting louder and louder— 

“AVA!” Ryker’s voice cut through the cacophony and swiftly silenced it. 

She was back in her body. She was curled in the fetal position, breathing rapidly. A sob racked through her. Ryker hushed her gently, his hands caressing her back. He rubbed her skin purposefully, centering her attention on her arms, her sides, her lower back, and so on as he methodically moved over most of her body. It was oddly soothing.

“Are you back?” he asked. 

Ava blinked, realizing her breathing was slow and steady. “Yes,” she sighed. She rolled on her back to look up at him. His eyes searched her face, a light furrow on his brow indicating his concern. Still, the sex flush remained on his skin and his half-hard cock dripped with arousal. She bit her lip. Beneath the layers of shame and conditioning, the truth was that her body wanted this. She wanted to trust her body more and, maybe, her mind a little less.

Ava spread her legs wide, exposing her swollen sex to him. He looked her up and down, his predatory gaze making her shiver. She leant into the feeling, prickles washing over her skin in waves. “I want you”, she declared.

Ryker tilted his head to one side, quizzical. “You will not burst into hysterics again?" he asked, grazing over her thighs with his fingertips.

“No. I'm sure”, she insisted. She held his gaze, trying to not show any doubt.

“Alright, then. Ask for it.” Ryker moved to caress her cunt, gently spreading her liquid all over it. 

“I want your c-cock, Master,” she sighed. He easily slipped two fingers at once, drawing a moan from her lips.

“And?” he goaded, hooking his fingers inside her and rubbing on her upper wall.

“And I want you to breed me!” Ava whined, moving her hips to his rhythm. 

“Good girl.” His voice was so deep he almost  _ purred  _ the words. He pulled out his fingers and dipped his cockhead in her hole. She whined wordlessly and wrapped her legs around him, needing him closer.

“You sure you want your pretty little cunt ruined by an elf?” 

Ava gasped at the obscenity of his words. Her cunt throbbed. “Yes!” 

He entered her fully in a single thrust. “Fuck!” he cursed through his teeth, biting back a moan. He slowly moved in and out, marveling at how her sex seemed to suck him in. “You want to be knotted and bred by this cock?” 

“Yes, Master!” she squealed with delight at having him inside her again. He picked her up and sat her in his lap with ease. His cock reached even deeper then, making her squirm.

“Good girl…” he muttered, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her to his chest. She melted into the embrace, letting him position her body and move her hips in a steady rhythm. “I have never wanted to fill you more than tonight,” he confessed between groans. 

“I want it, Master… I want to give you a child,” Ava replied, gazing into his eyes through hazy, half-closed ones. Speaking it out loud, she realized she really meant it, as perverse as it was. Her lower body was in indescribable pleasure, and her mind could only think about being impregnated. His eyes widened at her words— but only for a moment, rapidly replaced by a strange glint.

“I want you to bear my child.” A roguish grin spread across his face. “I want to impregnate you with a half-breed babe, watch your body grow and change for  _ me _ .” 

Ava moaned in response, eagerly bouncing on his cock at the pace he set- quicker by the second. She steadied herself by holding onto his shoulders. Ryker covered the side of her face in open-mouthed kisses before nibbling on her neck.

“Please breed me, Master,” she begged. The sober portion of her mind was aware of the depravity of her words, but it was powerless compared to her increasing need for release.

“Cum for me first,” Ryker commanded, noticing one of her hands had slipped between their bodies down to her clit. His voice was ragged with effort, his thrusting growing desperate. “Cum for me and I will drown your fertile womb with my seed.” 

Ava rubbed herself frantically until she came. Ryker exploded in her spasming cunt soon after, biting down on her shoulder. Her hips moved on their own with the waves of her orgasm. As it subsided a throbbing pain emerged in her consciousness. She realized Ryker was still biting on to her shoulder and  _ sucking  _ at the wound. Feeding on her. Against any normal instinct, her body was overtaken by a strong aftershock of orgasmic pleasure. Everything faded afterwards.

Ava woke to a sore shoulder and her limp body cradled by strong arms. Looking down at her, a drowsy Ryker gave her a small, blood-stained smile.

"Fuck," Ava cursed. 

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"You made me faint! What do you mean 'what'?" She weakly hit his chest with closed fists. 

"Ah." He closed his mouth, suddenly self conscious. "Well, you were not complaining while it happened," he shrugged.

"You're the worst!" she exclaimed, hitting him again while he cackled. 

"Forget about that. You got what you wanted, right?" He rested his hand on her bulging lower belly, still swelling from his ejaculation. 

"Aah!" She made a small moan. The pressure against her sex and bladder was strangely pleasurable. His fingers dug in her skin, possessively. One look from his black, penetrating eyes and her anger faded away, replaced by a familiar sense of submission.

"Isn't it crazy that I actually want this to happen?" Ava smiled shyly, placing her hands on top of his.

"It is crazy, but not surprising." At her questioning look, he added, "Biological imperatives, etc."

Ava glared at him. Ryker simply smirked. Suddenly he leaned forward and placed her on her back. Watching him reach for the bedside table made her realize what was happening. She raised her hips for him to place a towel under her. He did, then grabbed and pushed her legs back against her body before pulling out his member, dripping onto the towel. She felt a thrill at the warm cum spilling out and dripping between her asscheeks. 

“Now keep your legs as far back as you can,” Ryker said, pushing her hips higher with a pillow.

“Why would I do that?”

“To increase your chances of conceiving,” he answered, deadpan.

“Are you serious?”

“I am. Are you?” When Ava failed to respond, he gave her his best shit-eating grin. 

Sighing in defeat, Ava did her best to squirm into some comfortable position while still keeping most of his cum inside her. Ryker snuggled to her side, throwing his arm over her and kissing the intact skin on the shoulder he had tore into. Ava smiled and turned her face to him, pressing the bridge of her nose against his forehead. They fell asleep like so. 


End file.
